Galaxy Ranger Day Trips
by Red Witch
Summary: Once again Zach's kids end up on a crazy adventure with Goose and Doc. And once again Zach wonders if he'll ever survive being a single parent.


**The disclaimer telling you that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters is off playing the slots somewhere. Just another mad fun fic that ran in my mind. **

**Galaxy Ranger Day Trips **

"Zachery calm down," Niko sighed. "How was Q-Ball supposed to know that that experimental hyperdrive he put in Ranger Seven was the exact same one Goose, Doc and your kids were on? I know they were only supposed to pick up your daughter from school but somehow the hyperdrive malfunctioned and activated when it wasn't supposed to sending your children and the others into another corner of the galaxy. It was an accident and could have happened to anyone so please stop **strangling** Q-Ball?"

"Not until he turns a few more shades of blue!" Zach snapped as he held the technician by the throat with his bionic arm.

"AAAKKKKK!" Q-Ball gasped for breath.

Then there was an alarm sounding. "Zach it looks like Ranger Seven is back," Niko looked at the nearby screen. "You can stop killing Q-Ball now."

"You got real lucky, Q-Ball," Zach dropped him.

"Ohhhhhhh…" Q-Ball lay on the ground as the other two rangers raced towards the hanger bay to meet their friends.

"Aloha!" Doc said cheerfully as he disembarked along with Shane and the two kids.

"Kids! Are you all right?" Zach gave each of his children a hug.

"We're fine, Dad!" Jessica said cheerfully. "We had a great time!"

"What happened? You were gone for seven hours!" Niko asked.

"Well we would have been back sooner but we had to make a few stops," Shane shrugged.

"How did the experimental hyperdrive malfunction in the first place?" Zach asked.

"Uh…" Shane looked away.

"Hello! It's me again!" Bubblehead flew out of the ship. "Boy that was a fun trip!"

"Of course," Zach groaned. "Ask a stupid question…"

"So what did happen after Bubblehead activated the hyperdrive?" Niko asked.

"We ended up in the Parselon galaxy," Doc explained.

"The Parselon Galaxy?" Q-Ball had staggered in. "That's all the way across the galaxy! And in only seven hours! You made good time!"

"It would have been only five if Doc hadn't insisted on stopping at Planet Higamo and wanted to check out that huge casino," Shane remarked.

"You brought my children into **another** casino?" Zach yelled.

"It was a very nice casino," Doc challenged. "They had a kid's area where they played games."

"I won some stuff on skee ball and Goose wrecked the whack a mole games," Jessica told her father.

"They had a nice food court where we ate burgers and even a museum on the planet's natural heritage," Doc went on.

"We learned all about the Yamiuchi Tribe and how they lived before their lands were stolen by colonists," Zach Jr. said. "And how they got their lands back by building casinos and causing the colonists to go broke playing them."

"See Captain? The trip was very educational," Doc said cheerfully.

"Then we ran into one of Doc's old friends who apparently he owes money too," Shane folded his arms. "And I had to rescue him from some guy named Big Arm Breaking Bruce."

"Then we learned a lot of words that we're not supposed to say," Zach Jr. remarked. "We also learned about something called loan sharks."

"I had to pay off the guy using my winnings from the slot machines," Jessica said. "Fortunately I had enough left over to buy me this bracelet."

"Slot machines? You let my children **gamble?**" Zach yelled.

"Only a little…" Doc gulped weakly. "That casino had some very lenient gambling laws. It's not my fault! Goose was supposed to be watching them but he was to busy whacking those stupid moles!"

"I can't help it!" Shane said. "There's something so addictive and relaxing about taking a mallet and beating the stuffing out of those things."

"You broke every machine in the place!" Doc snapped. "Thank goodness there wasn't a shooting gallery this time!"

"Besides I didn't win half as much as Bubblehead," Jessica said. "Of course there were allegations of cheating…"

"Hey I don't care what anyone says! That slot machine had it coming!" Bubblehead chirped.

"To make a long story short we got out of there after only a few hours," Zach Jr. said. "Then Bubblehead got into an argument with the onboard computer."

"I told him that some planets spin counterclockwise and other's don't but it didn't believe me," Bubblehead chirped. "So I told it to go find one that did!"

"And that's how we ended up on Planet Shaky," Doc sighed.

"Shaky? The planet with all the **earthquakes?**" Zach yelled.

"It was a lesson on seismic activity," Doc quipped.

"We nearly learned what the inside of a volcano looked like thanks to Goose's flying," Jessica rolled her eyes.

"It was not my fault we were nearly out of fuel," Shane snapped. "It was no big deal. We didn't even crash. We stopped at a spaceport, refueled, looked at the gift shop…"

"Watched a shootout," Bubblehead chirped.

"Shootout?" Zach did a double take.

"Some jokers were trying to rob the spaceport at the same time," Shane shrugged. "They didn't even have decent blasters. It took us a minute to disarm them and hand them over to the local authorizes."

"Then we got on the ship and flew back home," Doc ended. "Easy as pie."

"A pie full of asteroids," Bubblehead chirped. "We skipped right through a meteor shower! Whoo boy! My circuits were jostled around more than a bunch of jumping beans on a trampoline!"

"Meteor shower?" Zach yelled.

"Only a little one," Shane waved. "Besides it's not my fault Doc missed it in his calculations."

"I didn't miss it! It just appeared out of nowhere!" Doc snapped.

"Well it's a good thing for all of us Goose **did** miss it," Zach Jr. groaned. "I almost lost my lunch."

"Look we had a few little close calls but we're back now and everything is fine," Doc grinned.

"What's that on the back of the ship?" Niko narrowed her eyes as she saw something imbedded in the hull. "Is that a satellite?"

"A minor fender bender," Shane waved. "What? The thing wasn't even working anyway! It had to be at least sixty years old or something."

"Hey there's writing on it!" Jessica pointed. "Voyager. Wasn't that the name of a satellite they sent out a long time ago?"

"Wonderful," Zach groaned. "I send you two to retrieve my kids and you wreck a casino, beat up some robbers, nearly get clobbered by asteroids and ran over a national treasure! Do you have any idea how much trouble the two of you are in?"

"Uh technically this is all **your** fault Captain," Doc pointed out. "You did send two rangers under your command using an experimental ship on a personal errand. Commander Walsh is not going to be happy about that."

"They always blame the guy at the top," Bubblehead chirped.

"But…" Zach blinked.

"They have a point Captain," Niko shrugged. "You should have known better than to send them. Especially with their track record."

"Dude, your wife is so going to **kill you** when she gets out of stasis," Q-Ball remarked.

"CAPTAIN FOXX!" They heard Commander Walsh screaming. "WHAT HAVE YOU AND YOUR INSANE TEAM MATES DONE NOW?"

"If Commander Walsh doesn't kill me first," Zach groaned.


End file.
